Regrets and Resentment
by InuYashaZeldaEragon
Summary: A.U. Zelda/FMA crossover. (No yaoi) When one person finds out too much, others must pay for their mistake. Edward Elric only wanted to find a way back to his own dimension, but instead was dragged into the mess of a country that wasn't his. Now he and Link must balance saving Hyrule, and restoring Ed's brothers' bodies. Rated T for mild sexual themes and violence
1. Chapter 1

*Note: This story features Twilight Princess Link, though some locations and characters may be from Ocarina of Time. Also, Ed is both the 2003/2009 anime version so he may relate some events to pieces of either anime. Also, there are pairings later on in the story. There are no yaoi pairings however, so you'll have to wait and see what happens. :)

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

Link roamed about his forgotten basement, opening the large keepsake box, and setting his lantern on the floor. Memories poured into his head, and he smiled as he dug through his old things.

A sudden glare from the mirror in the corner blinded him momentarily. When the brightness in the mirror had died down, Link turned his attention to it. He crawled over the rough dirt floor towards the glowing mirror, before peering into it.

The mirror dimmed again, and left Link with a curious sight. Had he always worn his hair in a braid? His eyes grew wider, as he took in the whole scene that was unfolding before him. The mirror was showing a brightly lit room - Quite unlike his basement - that consisted of a white basin, large, grey, hollow boxes, and what seemed like his reflection. Was this his future? Ridiculous, Link thought to himself, this could only be the darkness playing tricks on him.

To further Link's confusion and shock, his reflection looked up at him, not with the deep blue eyes he had been born with, but instead was greeted by intense amber ones, inches from his own.

Link crawled slowly backwards as he began to understand what was unfolding before his very eyes. His reflection began to ripple, and became distorted, almost as though he was looking through water, as opposed to a mirror.

A gloved hand broke through, and Link's breath hitched. What in Hyrule was going on?

A garbled cry came from the mirror, altered by the wavering glass. "Help!" It came again, "Someone help me!"

Link scrambled to help the figure, grasping the hand and pulling with all his might. Almost instantly, a blond haired youth, clothed in a black jacket, shirt and trousers was sitting in front of him, panting.

Link studied the teen, curiously tilting his head to the side.

He looked up and fixed Link with his golden eyes. "Where am I? Who are you?" He scowled before continuing, "And would you stop looking at me like that?"

Link returned his scowl and mouthed, _"You're in Hyrule. I'm Link."_

The teenager cocked an eyebrow, "I'm Edward Elric. So are you a mute or something?"

Link rolled his eyes, but nodded. This guy really didn't waste time.

Edward chuckled lightly, "It's alright, I know a few people who are much worse off than you." His thoughts instantly turned to the image of the happy, young woman he had met nearly three years ago in Liore. He clenched his jaw shut. Those soldiers were horrible people to do such a thing to Rose... "So, uh... can you explain what just happened? I mean, I was just about to go see the..." He trailed off and gave him a slightly malicious grin before finishing, "...The colonel." Edward's sudden bark of harsh laughter nearly made Link jump out of his skin. "At least I won't have to listen to him griping about the affairs of Amestris."

The golden-eyed youth turned back to Link. "So how do you suppose I traveled through a mirror to get here? One minute, I'm in the washroom, minding my own business, and the next I've been thrown into your basement!" At this, Link laughed. His laugh was not as it had been before he had left Ordon Village. It was now a weak shadow of a laugh, barely audible in this cold, dark basement.

Link shrugged before mouthing,_ "Maybe someone on this side wanted you here._"

"But who could want me here?" Ed muttered, placing his head in his hands.

Link shrugged once again. He was impressed at how well Ed was at reading lips. Normally, he would have to write out whatever he wanted to say, but Edward could tell exactly what he was saying. A smile tugged at Link's mouth. The only other person who was able to accurately guess what he had tried to say was Midna - But she was gone now, Link thought. He had to forget about her.

"So," Ed interrupted Link's thoughts, "Are we going to get out of here any time soon? I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic.

Link chuckled once again, and picked up the lantern. He made his way over to the ladder and climbed up, careful not to drop the lantern.

Once they were both in his living room, Ed voiced his concern. "Is there anyone in this place that could help me get back to Amestris? Better yet, is there someone who could explain what just happened?"

Link nodded,_ "I know the princess,"_ He drew the shape of a crown in the air,_ "She might know what to do."_

"Great! Let's get going then." He opened the door and motioned for the slightly confused Link to go first. "Where can we find your princess?"

Link pointed in the general direction of the castle.

"Do you have any source of... Transportation? A car or something?" Ed asked hopefully.

Link smirked and pointed to his horse.

"Oh man..." Ed groaned, "What time period is it here? Medieval times?"

Link ignored him and jumped down from his house. He patted Epona on the nose, and she nudged him affectionately in the chest. Smiling, he lead her over to Ed, who had already climbed down the ladder.

"Am I supposed to ride this thing?" He asked quietly.

Link nodded, grinning ear to ear. He watched as Ed tried to get on Epona, who was much taller than him. "Would you help me please...?" Ed asked, blush creeping over his face.

Link allowed Ed to use his hands like a step, and he finally got in the saddle.

_ "I can give you my map, are you alright with going alone?"_ Link mouthed.

"As long as I have my alchemy, I should be fine." He said firmly.

Link didn't ask what alchemy was, and instead, reached in his pocket and pulled out the tattered map of Hyrule. He pointed to the symbol in the middle of the map._ "This is where princess Zelda will be. I will meet you there as soon as I can." Link rolled up the map and handed it to Ed. "There is a short time every day that the princess invites commoners in, to hear what they have to say. You can go in then. Good luck."_

Link looked lovingly at Epona and scratched her ears, smiling. He looked back up at Ed. _"She knows the way."_

Edward nodded and took up Epona's reins, and out of instinct, clicked his tongue, squeezing his knees into her flanks. He was surprised when she began walking towards the trail leading out of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm really sorry for the short chapter. The next one is better… Anyways, follow this story, so that you can get updates! :)

It had been a long journey, but Ed had finally made it to Hyrule castle. He somehow knew that Epona would go back to her master, and left her outside the gates. "Thank you." He whispered before setting off for the castle.

Ed weaved through the bustling people in the market, made easy from his small stature. Soon he arrived at the massive gate, eyeing the guards critically.

"Boy, you're lucky," One guard stated, "I was just about to close these." He jabbed his spear at the doors.

"Go on." The other guard grunted as Ed hurried inside.  
He followed the long passageway up to the peak of the castle, guided by a woman dressed in a simple, yet flattering black dress.

Ed finally approached the throne, staring up in awe at the woman who sat upon it. She was almost otherworldly; Her long, rippling gown flowing like a waterfall over the floor, and the tiara that encircled her head was inset with thousands of tiny glimmering stones. Her long blonde hair shone like gold in the sunlight, while her eyes were like the blue of a crisp night sky.

"Salutations." She greeted him regally.

"H-Hello..." Ed stuttered awkwardly, bowing.

She smiled. "Why have you come to see me today?"

Ed faltered for a minute before stating, "I was sent here by Link. He told me to see you about why I was brought here. You see your majesty, I am from Amestris..."

"Oh," Her eyes glimmered, showing a hint of amusement. "And where is Amestris? I've never heard of it."

"It's most likely another dimension-" He stopped as the burly guard standing at the princess' side held a spear to her neck.

"Hagen will... Show you to the dungeons..." The princess stated quietly, an apologetic look on her face.

"Wh-What?! You must be joking!" Ed exclaimed, backing up towards the doors.

"I-I'm so sorry..." She stammered, tears glittering on her cheeks.

"You... But I did nothing wrong!" Ed protested as the guard strode towards him.

"That's a matter of opinion." The man grinned evilly.

And as Ed was ushered down the dark stairs into what he assumed was the dungeon, he could hear the large gates of the castle grinding shut.

The guard's torch fell on cells full of ragged people. They scrambled over each other, pitifully calling out for Ed to save them. "Please, I want to go home!" One man closest to him shouted.

The man guiding Ed hit the cell with his spear, the sound resonating throughout the dungeons. "Shut up you!"

Ed was more enraged than he had been his entire life. These people were being treated like animals, and he could do nothing for them.

"Get in boy." Hagen sneered as he opened a door at the very end of the hallway.

Ed reluctantly complied.

The man dragged him to the wall and placed shackles on his wrists. "I'll be back in just a second. You prepare yourself. You're in for a world of pain and suffering."

Link had been practicing with his sword when Epona came trotting up to him.

He wasted no time in swinging himself up onto his loyal horse, slinging his sword against his back. He patted Epona's neck and she set off at once for the castle.

***

By the time Link got to the castle, it was already dark. He wondered vaguely if he could find a way in around the side, or back of the castle, but soon noticed that the guards on duty were asleep. Acting on this, he snuck past them and continued to the interior of the castle.

Link started as a lantern appeared around the corner. He hid in the shadows, ducking into an indent in the wall nearest him.

"Link?" A voice called softly, "Is that you?"

He peeked around the corner cautiously. _"Princess Zelda!"_

She wore a grim look on her face. "You sent someone here two days ago; correct?"

Link nodded, confused.

"Please, you must forgive me for not contacting you sooner. My communication is limited for the time being." Link could hear footsteps around the corner, getting steadily closer. Zelda hiked up her dress and dimmed the lantern before hurrying to where Link had hidden himself, and continued in a hushed voice, "I haven't much time. Your friend is here in the dungeons." She whispered hurriedly, Link growing more and more alarmed. "Please take care of her." She managed to blurt out before casting her magic, leaving Link confused and lost, in the darkness.

The footsteps faded before long, and Link could breathe again.  
So... Ed was in the dungeons? How could he have already gotten into so much trouble?

He knew where to go, as he had been locked in the very same dungeons when he had first been to the castle - Though of course, he had been a wolf then, and Midna had also been helping him escape, so he knew it would not be an easy stunt to recreate.

He thought back to the panicked look on the princess' face. She had come down to warn Link about something, but only gotten so far as to tell him that Ed was imprisoned in the castle. And she was evidently being watched by someone.

There was something strange going on at Hyrule castle; of that much, he was sure.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Link crossed the threshold and was greeted by a grisly sight. This room was filled with bodies. The stench hit his nose almost instantly. The metallic scent of blood.

Link scrunched up his nose as he weaved his way around the dead. He must brave the very worst if he was to find Ed. Link knew this, but he was not ready for the terrible scene that was about to unfold.

A hoarse shout broke through the scilence. "No! Stop! You can't sacrifice more!"

A new voice, harsh and cold cut in. "I can and I will; now tell me exactly where it is."

Link's hands balled into fists. The person who was killing all these innocent people was around the corner. He felt rage bubble up inside of him. Drawing his sword with a metallic scrape, he ran to the other side of the wall, ignoring the slick of fresh blood that covered the floor. He could not issue a battle cry, so instead let out a feral growl. He had not lost his wolfish side.

A man was crouched at the far side of the room, with a small child in his grip. A short sword was pressed to the its neck, while it wailed and thrashed about. There was one thing that stopped Link however. There was one other person who he had neglected to spot before. A youth sat huddled up in the very corner of the room, their face hidden in shadow. Link slowed his reckless attack, his eyes wide.

Everything seemed to happen all at once. The man's sword slipped at the sudden distraction, and he dropped the child, who had ceased its pitiful crying all too suddenly. Link fell to his knees, his sword skittering across the floor to come to a stop at the base of the concrete wall. He turned to look at the burly man. He was covered in blood; dried and fresh. The grin across his face was terrifying. An empty feeling spread throughout Link's body, and he felt small; Almost as if he was an ant waiting to get stepped on.

"Well would you look at this?" The giant teased. "Another sacrifice I presume? How would you like to be cut into tiny pieces?"

"No! Don't hurt him!" There was a tinkling of chains, and a crash as the figure let them drop back onto the floor.

"Oh ho!" He grinned toothily, "Do you know him?"  
There was a twinge of recognition in Link's eyes, and the man picked it up instantly. "So you are the one! How fortunate for us! Now we won't have to search for you!"

Link struggled to get away from the man, who had grasped both arms with such strength that he thought the blood might have trouble circulating to his hands.

"Well boy, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He put his hand on his bearded chin, mocking the action of thinking. "And, you see, I have the very boy you so valiantly came to rescue. Now if you cooperate, I won't have to do the same to him that I did to all these innocents." He gestured vaguely to the field of corpses.

Link scowled. There was no way that he would allow this man to harm anyone else.

A whispered name was all it took to snap him out of that state. "Link."

His eyes were pleading and desperate for the short moment that they had made eye contact, but the second after, the light was extinguished, as Edward fell backwards, unconscious.

Hopelessness consumed Link, eating at him from the inside out. If this man could break Edward, then he was no match for him.

"Well, no use cutting you up if he's not talking." The man looked at Link savagely before yanking him to the wall beside Ed and placing similar shackles roughly on his own wrists.

Link studied Ed with dismay. His wrists were ripped open from the cuffs, blood dripping down his arms to stop around his shoulders. Ed's clothes were torn and dirty, and Link could see many wounds through the holes. Some were fresh cuts, and others looked as if they were burn marks. Had they burned him with a branding iron? Link felt terrible, he had not been able to get here in time, and now they were both captured.

The big man spoke once again, his voice significantly more threatening now that Link was restrained. "Alright boy, I'm going to give you a choice." He pulled Ed's limp body up, one arm across his chest, while the other held the bloodied sword in front of Edward's neck. "You can either cooperate and tell me what he wouldn't, or you can let him die. Your choice kid."

Link ignored him. Even if he could answer, he wouldn't. There was a good reason Ed had kept his secret, else he would never have gone through so much pain to protect it.  
The blade was getting closer and closer to Ed's neck, inching towards its target. From that point on, things seemed to play out in slow motion. "Come on boy, won't you save your friend here? Don't make him suffer, I just want information. Tell me, and I'll let you both go." An evil grin spread across his face. "Do you want to be the cause of his death?" Link looked helplessly at Ed, but his eyes were lifeless, the usual mischief that filled them was gone. Link felt useless. The blade was now pressed directly to Ed's throat, and beads of blood dribbled down onto the collar of his black shirt. Ed was unconscious, and Link was shackled to a wall. What hope did they have? Ed would be killed because of him, and there was no way out.  
The blade cut deeper, and another dribble of blood flowed from the wound. Link had to act now; obviously this man had no problem with killing innocent people, so what was one more to him?

Link was starting to panic, a thousand emotions rushing through him all at once. He tugged frantically at his shackles, but he knew it was no use. The blade had cut deep into Edward's throat now, slicing through his skin so easily. Link tried to calm down, and as soon as he had control over his mind once more, his hand glowed with faint recognition of the courage he was demonstrating. He gathered all of the power of the triforce, concentrating it, and using it, he ripped his chains right out of the wall. In his attempt to keep Link imprisoned, the burly man let Ed fall to the floor and ran back to Link, sword in hand.

A sudden urge filled Link, and almost entirely out of instincts, a shout broke forth from his lips.  
"GET UP EDWARD!"

Ed's eyes flicked open, his hand flying to his neck. He saw now, the scene before him. Link was very agile, but the large man chasing him look longer strides, and was soon right behind him. Ed wasted little time. Removing his hand from the severe wound, he clapped his hands and bringing them down hard on the ground, wincing as the scabs on his wrists cracked. In seconds, a tall wall of concrete had stopped the man, and Link was able to get away. The only problem was that Ed was now too tired and injured to catch up to him. Ed collapsed, his knees weak and his head spinning. At least Link had been able to escape.

And as Edward's eyes shut, he could swear he saw a blurry streak of green sprinting towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A warm pair of arms were wrapped around him. At first, he was confused. Ed had endured so much pain in the last two days, that he had thought he would never experience such tenderness again. He tried to sit up, but soon discovered that he was being carried.

Was it the murderer, Hagen? He wondered. No, this person was much less bulky, and didn't have the stench of blood on him. And, Hagen would never have carried anyone like this, let alone Ed.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed that his savior was wearing a forest green tunic.

"Link?" Ed whispered.

The young man smiled down at him warmly, and Ed couldn't help but feel guilty. There was a long, deep gash on Link's cheek, most likely caused from his reckless rescue attempt.

"Where'r we?" He slurred, weakly pulling the ripped fabric of his jacket down to fully cover his stomach.

Link surprised Ed by not mouthing words, or using gestures, but instead using his voice. It was not how he had expected it to be at all. His voice was deep - Deeper than Ed's at least - though it was still hoarse and wavering from underuse. "I thought it would be safer if we came to Kokiri Forest. I know this place like the back of my hand, and there is one place in particular that I know we will be safe."

With Ed now knowing he was in good hands, he relaxed into Link. Link of course, didn't mind. He was surprised that Ed was still alive in this condition.

It was quite a long way to carry Ed directly to the forest temple, so Link had to stop a few times to rest. It had taken longer than expected, but eventually they reached the sanctuary.

Ed gaped up at it, his eyes wide. He had never seen anything so impressive. This building had to be very old, and yet the only thing that was missing was the front steps. It was a definitely overgrown, with vines covering most of it, but they seemed to give it an ominous feel, like there was something otherworldly about it. It made him wary, though at the same time, made him want to explore the grounds further.

"This is the forest temple." Link stated simply.  
Ed nodded. He didn't care where they went as long as he never had to see Hagen again.

Link carried Ed towards the entrance and lay him carefully on the grass. "This might be difficult. I've never used my hookshot with anyone before, so I'm not sure what the outcome of this will be, but it's our only option." He pulled out a small metal object. It had a very sharp, very dangerous hook on the top, which was connected to a long chain wrapped around the handle. "It gives a bit of a jolt at first, but it only takes a second." He added warningly.

"Alright." Ed agreed as Link picked him back up with one arm.

The branch above them seemed to be Link's target. Ed shut his eyes tightly, and heard the clicking and whirring noises of the small device as it shot up at it's target.  
A second later, he felt Link's knees buckle as he landed hard on the top of the remainder of the stone steps. The added weight of Ed had proven too much to support as he dropped from the branch, and his legs had given out. At least the hookshot had held though.

Link got up slowly, careful not to jerk Ed around too much.

"You can open your eyes now." Link muttered as he entered the temple. He set Ed down on the damp carpet and stretched out his arms. "First priority is your neck. I don't think that strip will help too much."

Ed fingered the strip of fabric tied around his neck. How had he not noticed it before? "Thank you Link." He said softly. "For everything. I don't know how you got me out of there, but I'm grateful you did."

Link smiled. "Well I couldn't just let you die. Now let me look at your wounds."

He kneeled beside Ed, carefully working at the knot that held the strips together. His long, slender fingers deftly removed it and ripped another long strip of his tunic off, replacing the bloodied one. He tore another strip in two, ripping it in two for each of Ed's wrists.

Link spoke again, his voice muffled through the strip of his tunic that he held in his teeth. "Is it too tight?" He looked up at Ed. He was holding the ends of the makeshift-bandage, attempting to cover the raw skin of Ed's wrists.

"No, it's fine." Ed replied awkwardly. He wasn't used to Link talking yet.

As he secured the second strip around Ed's left wrist, he pointed to the variety of wounds covering his abdomen. "Is there anything too serious there?"

Ed blushed. "No, nothing at all, I'm fine!"

Link gave him a curious look, but didn't question it further.

"I can take care of it, thank you though." He muttered, not daring to look Link in the eyes. "Actually, I'd like to go explore. Is it safe?"

"Safe enough." Link answered, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Alright." Ed said briefly before walking slowly towards the farthest left door. He opened the door cautiously and was greeted by a bright room filled with lush vegetation. A pool of clear water lay in the leftmost corner of the room, and a stone balcony lined most of the wall above. Ed was covered in filth, and the water looked very inviting, so he stripped down to his boxers and jumped in. The cold water was soothing on his wounds, and he sighed in contentment. He hadn't had a proper bath since he had been in Amestris.

Link grew bored quickly while he waited for Ed to come back, so he too decided to explore the temple. He made his way around the twisting passageways, glad that the ceiling masters had vanished long ago. He had heard stories about their bite, and they were not pleasant.

He soon came to a wooden door with insets of stained glass. He vaguely wondered if Ed had gone back to the main chamber before stepping into the next room. Link stepped over the tangled mess of roots and vines as he continued to the edge of the railing.

Peering over the edge, he looked down on the small lake in the corner. Was Ed swimming? He shrugged it off, though couldn't help but stare. He had such a slender frame... It was unusual for such a strong person as him to be that skinny.

A strange feeling overtook him then, as if there was... Something behind him? Link whirled around to face his enemy; a big baba. Link cursed silently as he reached for his sword. How could he have left without it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The baba lunged forward, striking out with it's large, carnivorous teeth. Link, surprised, lost his footing and fell backwards over the railing, plunging into the water below. He heard a shout, muffled by the water as he tried to swim to the surface.

Ed was looking at him with incredulity. "What was that for?!" He shouted angrily.

Link swam over to a more shallow area before answering, "I fell backwards. Relax would you?"

He turned around to face Ed. He was hugging his chest tightly, and... Blushing? What the...? Link's eyes grew wide as he took in what he was seeing.

Ed sank deeper into the water. "What?"

Link pointed a shaky finger towards Ed. "Y-You're... A..."

"Yeah. I'm a girl. So what?" Ed's face contorted into a scowl.

Link sat down on the grassy hillside, his face in his hands. "What do you mean 'so what'? You... You're a GIRL!"

"Yes, you mentioned that." By now, Ed's entire face was red. She got out of the pool to go sit down beside Link, and waited for him to calm down enough to speak.

"Why did you pretend to be..." He trailed off, a light blush covering the tips of his long ears - the only part of his face that was currently visible to Ed.

Ed shrugged, though she knew Link couldn't see her. "I have my reasons."

A cold laugh issued from Link's lips, "Well, I don't care what your reasons are."

Ed hugged her knees in to her chest, attempting to cover herself. "I wasn't about to tell you anyways."  
He waited until the sound of Link's breathing slowed, and he seemed to relax a bit. "Who are you?" His intense blue eyes shone through his wet hair, curious and confused.  
"I'm Edward Elric." Ed answered simply.

"Are you sure about that?" Link closed his eyes and repositioned himself so that he was lying on his back.  
Ed, on the other hand, switched to lying on her bare stomach, her arms still crossed over her chest. "Not entirely." She murmured.

"What's your real name?" He asked with a sigh.  
She gave in. "Fable. Fable Elric."

Link rolled the name around on his tongue. "Fable... Fable... Fable Elric? Does that mean that you're really related to the Elrics?"

"Yes," Fable admitted, "I have two brothers; Edward and Alphonse. I am only a year younger than Al, and Edward was my oldest brother; two years older than myself. After our mother died, Edward started looking into human transmutation - the act of using alchemy to create an artificial human to harbour a soul. In the midst of his and Alphonse's attempt at the human transmutation nearly eight years ago, he became lost in the Truth, and never returned. Alphonse has never been the same since that day."

Link rubbed his temples. "So, you mean your brother is dead? And why did you decide to take on his role anyways?"

Fable let out a hollow laugh. "If I didn't, who would have supported us? Al was useless for two years. I had to force-feed him, or else he would have faded away. Hell, I even had to carry him to Mrs. Pinako's house after he nearly bled to death from the transmutation! He wanted nothing more but to see Ed again; and he would have allowed himself to die to accomplish that. Besides, I still think there is hope for my brother. If I can just get my hands on a philosopher's stone, then I'm sure that I can restore Al's leg, and get Edward back from the Truth."

"So then why did you become a state alchemist?" He asked slowly, opening one eye cautiously.

"We needed access to military information, as well as money to further support ourselves. If I hadn't taken the job, we would have no purpose in life, and having a purpose keeps me sane. I can't say the same for Aphonse though."

Link nodded, a smile pulling at his lips. "I'm impressed Fable. It takes serious determination to do something so grown up at such a young age. But, why take on your brother's name? Why not just try for state alchemist as yourself?"

"I would be a female military officer and an underaged state alchemist. It would never be allowed. So there was no choice. I had to create an alias and pretend that I was a boy."

"I can't believe you would go to such lengths for your brothers..." Link finally opened his other eye, though kept them fixed on the other side of the room. He really wished that Fable would put a shirt on...

"When I wasn't there in time to stop it... Well, I constantly feel like it's my fault. I should have been there for them. I could have stopped them from being so reckless in the first place..." She ran the back of her hand over her face, gathering the tears that had fallen so silently.

It was a futile attempt however, as Link had noticed them immediately. He said nothing, as he knew it would only embarrass her. He sat up, and pulled his green tunic over his head, dropping it and his light chain mail on the grass beside him. Finally, he removed his white undershirt.

"Here." He said, handing the shirt to Fable. "This might fit you better than my tunic, and your other clothes are beyond repair."

Fable gladly accepted.

"Thanks." She said with a smile, pulling on the tight shirt. "I think my pants are still wearable. I can use scraps of my shirt to patch up any holes."

Link lay back down, enjoying the sun on his bare back. This was the only place in the entire forest where the sun shone strongly through the trees.

He shut his eyes and mulled over all of the information he had just received. Edward Elric was not the person with whom he was traveling. The Elric he had been traveling with was Fable; Ed's sister. Edward was only her alias. Her two brothers were practically useless, and she had been supporting her brother Alphonse for a very long time. Her goal before she came to Hyrule had been to gather information on this, 'philosopher's stone', in order to correct her brothers' mistake.  
Link yawned. He was too tired to process all of that information. Maybe, he thought, he would be able to understand it after a nap.


End file.
